La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue
by BerrySnake
Summary: Elle aimait la vie, lui, voulait mettre fin à la sienne. Mais le destin est fait tel, que leur regard se sont croisés. Cette jeune fille qui est d'un naturel jovial a l'intention de le faire partager à celui qui en a le plus besoin. Et si, après tout, la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue...? [Fluffy] [UA] [Ficlet]


**Konnichiwa ! Pour ma première fiction posté ici, je vous propose un petit one-shot sur Zeleph et Mavis ! :) En espérant que ça vous plaisent !**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**~ La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ~**

Dans une forêt merveilleuse et pleine de vie dansaient les feuilles et les magnifiques fleurs au fil du vent frais du printemps. Et si nous marchions un peu plus et si nous regardions d'un peu plus près, on pourrait observer de petites gouttes d'eau qui autrefois, se sont délicatement posées sur cette terre vivante et habitée, ainsi que l'herbe haute et fraîche qui nous donnerait envie de se s'allonger dessus et de rester là en regardant le ciel haut et clair et en observant le chemin de ces nuages blanc jusqu'à s'endormir.

Mais si on se relevait avec le sourire au lèvres, on aurait le temps d'observer quelques animaux tracer leur chemin, dansant avec la forêt, ou même profiter de cette mélancolie, cette si belle mélancolie qui nous emporte dans un monde merveilleux. Ces si belles choses, qui habite ce monde qu'on appelle __la Forêt__, ou bien __le royaume de Cernunnos__ la glorifie, lui offrant un magnifique spectacle dans les airs ou sur terre, tournoyant dans tout les sens sans s'arrêter, et rafraîchissant les esprits ; montrant le début du printemps.

Mais quelque part dans cette forêt si lointaine et infini, un jeune homme perdu dans ses pensées les plus tristes, traça son chemin sans même interrompre ses pas lourds et régulés. Il ne savait pas clairement où il se trouvait mais peu importe, il voulait juste mettre un terme à sa vie et faire cesser cette souffrance qui le rongeait ainsi que ses erreurs qui le détruisait petit à petit. C'était un jeune homme au cheveux brun, aux yeux sombre et au visage pale et apaisant. C'était une douce et innocente créature, seule, contrôlée par son destin qui lui semblait être le plus juste.

Puis tout d'un coup, il percuta une jeune fille au cheveux blanc, du même âge que lui, et se retrouvèrent à terre tout les deux. Il s'excusa, se releva en dépoussiérant sa tunique sombre, puis il reprit sa marche. La jeune fille sentit sa tristesse qui le rongeait, son regard vide qui ne montrait aucun sentiments. Alors elle se releva et d'une main, elle le retenu dans son élan. Elle lui disait que ce n'était rien, qu'elle allait bien et lui demanda son nom :

« Je m'appelle Zeleph », dit-il la tête baissée, et puis il se tut.

Elle le regarda et lui sourit :

« Eh bien moi je m'appelle Mavis, enchanté ! » Il regarda ses yeux émeraude intensément puis elle continua : « Veux-tu bien me suivre ? __Tu ne le regretteras pas.__ ».

Ce jeune homme au visage si inexpressif, fut surprit par cette demande. Fasciné par la jeune fille et curieux de se qu'il l'attendait il accepta, puis ils marchèrent longtemps. Le jeune brun leva les yeux, guettant chaque mouvements et chaque direction que prenait la jeune fille.  
Ils arrivèrent au centre de la forêt, où il n'y avait que de la verdure, rien que de l'herbe et des fleurs à perte de vue. Puis à sa droite, il y avait une chute aussi clair que l'eau de roche. Ils avancèrent encore puis elle se retourna, le regarda dans les yeux et lui montra une grande maison en bois d'une allure si chaleureuse qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué à leur arrivée :

« Bienvenue chez nous ! » dit-elle en souriant.

La porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement et il put apercevoir pleins de jeunes gens du même âge qu'eux, papotant, rigolant, s'amusant, tous les uns avec les autres avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle se retourna et lui dit en souriant :

« Vient jouer avec nous et je t'apprendrai le goût de la joie de vivre, __car la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue ! __»

Elle lui tendit la main, et il la prit pour ne plus jamais la lâcher. Malgré lui, il fini par tomber amoureux de cette jeune fille au regard émeraude et au sourire d'ange. Pour lui sa vie n'a été qu'un malheur et une erreur. Mais jusqu'à maintenant, en regardant cette magnifique créature il se dit qu'il pourrait bien vivre demain et le sur-lendemain pour savoir ce que le destin lui réserverai de bon. Cette jeune fille et ce monde était pour lui tout sauf un malheur et une erreur.

Oui il l'a enfin compris. C'est ainsi qu'il vécu ses derniers instants auprès des fées, au delà de l'éternité.

__Vivez, oui vivez encore et encore votre vie le plus longtemps possible. Et si les ténèbres obscurcissent votre bonheur, si la difficulté vous parait insurmontable, et même si vous êtes au plus profond du gouffre, Battez-vous et souriez, oui souriez ! Vous n'êtes pas seul ! Faites en sorte que demain ainsi que le reste vous paraisse meilleur !__

* * *

__**BerrySnake:** Alors ? Bien ? n'hésitez pas à me le dire dans les commentaires _ *yeux larmoyeux* (si il y a des fautes je m'en excuses d'avance xS)__

__**Zeleph:** faites-le ou je détruis le monde !__

__**BerrySnake:** ...__


End file.
